


So... Netflix and chill?

by TransparentSheepDeer



Series: Let's not wipe out humanity this time m'kay? [1]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon: Devilman Crybaby, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Intersex Character, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Amon Akira, Trans Fudo Akira, Trans Male Character, akira calls ryo ryo-chan and you can pry that from my cold dead hands, i had so much fun writing this, slow burn but in like 7k words, the only place it's even mentioned are the tags, trans character where the plot isn't about being trans, we need more of him okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentSheepDeer/pseuds/TransparentSheepDeer
Summary: "Anxiety decided to hit Akira in the gut right before he entered the building where Ryo lived.So he just. Stops, five meters away from the elevator, and starts to inspect the bag in his hand. Did he have the soda? The popcorn? Would Ryo even care?Did Ryo even remember they had a date today?Akira’s hands were sweaty. Yes, he had all of the items, so now it was time to use the elevator, meet up with Ryo--or he could turn around and buy a chocolate from the store on the other side of the road, just in case."Can be read as a one-shot.





	So... Netflix and chill?

**Author's Note:**

> A quick heads-up for minor depictions of violence - there are short descriptions of what is happening on violent shows, but not enough to add the major tag.
> 
> Anyway I just wanted to read a story with trans rep without the usual "plot=being trans" thing, and since I kinda didn't find it I created it. Sometimes it be like that.
> 
> Akira is trans and Ryo is intersex in this fic.
> 
> Dysphoria TWs: one (1) line of Akira mentioning he once failed putting make-up on; Ryo is wearing eye-liner (mentioned: x3).

Anxiety decided to hit Akira in the gut right before he entered the building where Ryo lived.

So he just. Stops, five meters away from the elevator, and starts to inspect the bag in his hand. Did he have the soda? The popcorn? Would Ryo even care?

Did Ryo even remember they had a date today?

Akira’s hands were sweaty. Yes, he had all of the items, so now it was time to use the elevator, meet up with Ryo-

-or he could turn around and buy a chocolate from the store on the other side of the road, just in case.

Akira spun around. Yes, chocolate, the perfect distract- solution. He meant solution.

He started off, marching like a soldier to battle, boots stomping on the ground. By the store, a dude practically jumped out of his way, casting a fearful look at him, so _maybe_ he should take it a bit back. He settled for entering the small building in a peaceful manner. 

He stared down the chocolate aisle. Regular chocolate, dark chocolate,... chocolate with orange, chocolate with berries... chocolate with _chili_?... white chocolate, chocolate with peanuts... chocolate egg, chocolate bars... Why did they have to have so many options?!

Ryo had preferences, Akira knew. And he was not the type to like regular chocolate, like most of the population, oh no. Ryo most likely preferred some 200,000 yen, extra special chocolate that was mixed with powder gold instead of cocoa, or something.

Akira stared intently at the low-priced sweets. Crap, what if Ryo didn't like chocolate at all?

Guess he'll just have to risk it. It's not like his life depended on it. He glanced at his watch just to make sure he was on- oh boy, he was so _not_ on time.

But that did not help him make a choice. His hand floated in the air, from chocolate to chocolate, like he was trying to conjure a demon with a hand-traced pentagram.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck, fuckfuckfuck he needed to go_ -

Nope.

No.

His anxiety was getting out of hand.

He took a deep breath. Yes, he was late, because he hadn't had the guts to- because he had made a bad choice. All he had to do is call Ryo, apologise, tell him he's gonna be a little late, and buy that chocolate in peace.

Or he could just drop it and go straight to Ryo's, but... nah, let's just ask him.

He fished out his new phone and dialed Ryo's number.

The first ring barely started, Ryo already picked up. "Akira?"

"Hey, Ryo-chan," Akira said, eyeing the chocolate bars. "Just wanted to check in."

"...okay? Everything is fine. You're on your way, aren't you?"

So Akira remembered the date correctly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm actually in the store across the street. Sorry, I kind of fucked around, lost track of time. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Ryo hummed. "Sure." A pause. Then: "What are you doing in the store?"

"Selling drugs to the rich kids. Interested?"

"No. I meant, what are buying?"

Akira squatted to look at other candies. "Chocolate," he said. "Speaking of which: do you have a preference?"

"I don't eat chocolate."

 _Now you fucked up-_ "Oh. Well, anything else you need? Or like? Like, really like?"

Ryo thought for a moment. "No. Nothing. Just to clarify: you are in the store across _my_ street, right?"

"Of course."

If Ryo didn't eat chocolate at all, there was no point in staying. Akira went for the exit, dodging several older shoppers and toddlers.

"I can't believe you thought I was still at home. My time management isn't _that_ bad," Akira continued. "Just so you know, I am very offended right now," he said, in a tone that made clear he's joking.

"Good, because I _was_ trying to be offensive," Ryo replied, in the same tone."Anyway, the doorbell doesn't work, so you'll either have to knock or call me."

The phone in Akira's hand went silent. Wait, did Ryo just hang up? Or maybe the signal wasn't so good up there in the clouds.

He finally approached the elevator, pushing the button.

As he waited, Akira looked above the doors, wondering when the elevator would arrive. Except, it wasn’t displayed. Guess the doors would just suddenly burst open and scare him.

And of course the doors were mirror-like. Akira couldn't help staring. His shirt, which he only wore at special occasions, now somehow looked really stupid. Was that a _stain_?

He touched the spot; it wasn't. He only thought it was because he didn't usually wear this one. (Okay, calm down, calm down.) The shirt couldn't be considered formal, since it had imprints of small, colorful heart shapes. He loved it, it was his precious, and therefore he made sure he didn't wear it as much, because as clumsy as he was, no piece of clothing was safe.

Akira fidgeted with the bag’s handle, distracted from his bullshit by the weird sound the plastic made. Taking deep breaths, he tried reasoning with himself – no, he did not look stupid, no, Ryo will not mind that he was late. Man, Ryo would not have agreed to go on a date with him if he wasn’t interested.

At least, that’s what he hoped.

The doors opened with a _ding!_ , and, as Akira expected, it made him jump back. He got in and smashed the 'close door' button.

Then, it was nice. Calm. Just the whirring of the machine. Akira took a deep breath, held it in, then released – he did not feel any calmer, but at least he had something to do.

The ride ended way too early. Akira stepped in front of Ryo’s door. He was so close, and yet he couldn’t make himself move. He’ll rehearse what he’s going to say, and then he’ll knock, yes, that is reasonable-

Someone opened the door in that moment. At first, Akira didn't recognize the person- they were wearing a black T-shirt and jeans. Then, he realized it was Ryo.

Ryo. In a black shirt. Not white. _Black._ Akira had never seen him in anything but white or cream colored in the past. He looked at his face, blinking. This _was_ Ryo! Did he have make-up on? He looked like he was wearing eyeliner.

Akira couldn't stop himself from gaping. _I'm gay._

"You’re here," Ryo commented.

"I... I am," Akira responded. He coughed a little. "I mean, sorry I’m late, I didn’t mean to-"

"No, it’s fine."

"Oh."

Akira’s muscles relaxed. He smiled at Ryo (who did not return it), stepped inside, and set the bag down.

"So..." Ryo crossed his arms. "Do you have a, a specific movie in mind, or...?"

"Well, no- I mean, I did, but uh..." Akira started untying his shoelaces, frowning. "I am not sure you’d like it."

"What is it?"

"A romantic comedy."

"Okay."

Akira stared up at him, shoelaces completely forgotten. "Come again?"

"I said: okay." Ryo tilted his head. "Is that not what you expected?"

Akira blinked several times. _Ryo_ had agreed to watch a romantic– was this some kind of prank? Was this even real?

"Uh. No, not really," Akira admitted.

He straightened, grabbed the bag, and stood in the doorway, balancing on his feet awkwardly. He was sure Ryo's place was tidied up every day, but now, it looked like the place was 102% clean – everything looked like a whiter version of white. Except the couch. Which was black. That looked darker. Maybe he had the covers washed? Wait, did couches even have covers?

_Concentrate, dumbass._

"You can come in, you know," Ryo said.

"Yeah, thanks," Akira forced a grin to hide his embarrassment.

Up until this moment, Akira had believed the expression ’the tension was so thick it could be cut’ was only an exaggeration. Five minutes ago they were having a nice chat on the phone, and now everything was disastrous. He should find something to talk about.

He could not come up with anything in those two seconds it took him to come in further, so he went to the kitchen, took out the popcorn, and ripped off the plastic cover. He inspected Ryo’s microwave.

"How much is the max?" he asked.

"The what?"

"The maximum. On the microwave."

"Maximum what?"

Akira sighed. "How many watts is the maximum? It doesn’t say, only ’Max’ is written on it."

"And that is important, because...?"

"Have you never made popcorn before?"

"No, I did not."

Ryo came to the kitchen. He looked over Akira’s shoulder.

"What’s the point?" he asked

"What do you mean, what’s the point? Popcorn tastes good."

"That’s debatable."

"Anyway," Akira said, holding the package in front of Ryo’s face, "I want to know, because popcorn has instructions."

Ryo read the writing. "It says three minutes on six hundred watts. My microwave has a button for that. Isn’t that good enough for you?"

"Yeah, but it also says two minutes on eight hundred watts, that’s way faster."

"It would already be done if you had just put it in on six hundred."

Oh. That made sense. "Yeah, I suppose."

He fidgeted with the paper package, trying to open it- wait, no. He should only do that _after_ the popcorn was done. He set the time, threw the package inside and closed the little door with so much force that the microwave almost did a backflip. He watched it tilt from side to side, praying it wouldn’t fall over.

After ten seconds of agony, it finally stopped moving.

"Nervous?" Ryo asked.

"I have no idea what you’re talking about." Akira rubbed his temple. "Sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into me."

Ryo hummed. Akira stared at the microwave, fingers drumming on the counter.

"Sooo... how come you’ll watch a romantic movie with me? I thought it wasn’t your thing."

"What made you think that?"

"You explicitly saying you hated them?"

"I don’t think I’ve said that."

"You once tweeted ’Romantic movies are garbage and anyone who enjoys them should just get a life’ and had an internet fight over it for three days."

"Since when do you follow me on Twitter?"

"I don’t. I can’t even figure out how to open Twister on my phone."

"It’s Twitter. It is not a pre-installed application."

"I don’t know what that means."

"It means you have to ins- Wait, how did you know about it then?"

Akira gave him a look, his mouth forming a grin. "You had me over and kept ranting about how this idiot on the internet was wrong, so naturally I asked what the problem was, and _you_ ," he pointed at Ryo’s chest, "showed _me_ ," he pointed at himself, "and narrated the entire _bullshit_ ," he made a wide gesture, "you two have been saying in the past three days. Then you said you were going to hack into his account, find out his e-mail address, and e-mail him your in-depth analysis of _Titanic_ and the reason why love made no-"

"You and I" Ryo raised his finger threateningly, "remember that incident very differently."

Akira roared of laughter. "You think so?"

"Yes, I do! I was just trying to prove a- Stop laughing already!"

But Akira did not, _could not_ stop. The microwave beeped, and he reached for the popcorn, chocking on his laughter. He opened the bag, the steam almost melting his face.

"Anyway," he said, still chuckling, "you didn’t answer my question."

Ryo sighed. "I..."

"Yes?"

"Don’t pressure me, it just makes it harder."

"Okay, sorry. I’ll go find the movie, but you still gotta tell me."

Akira strode to the couch, taking a popcorn from the bag. It burned his fingers, so he popped it into his mouth, because, by his logic, it wouldn’t burn him anymore then.

His logic was flawed. He fanned his mouth frantically, desperate to chew it and not burn his tongue at the same time. When he finally swallowed it, he placed the bag on the coffee table and took the remote.

As he was typing in the movie’s title, he caught Ryo’s amused look.

"If you make popcorn so often, how come you didn’t know it would be hot?"

"Oh, you shut up." Akira didn’t mean it.

He finished typing and pressed ’Go’. He plopped down on the couch, Ryo taking a seat next to him.

Akira didn’t feel awkward around him anymore. Most of the time they’re this close anyway, and they were teasing each other again, everything was cool.

"So, the answer?" he asked.

Ryo leaned back on the couch. "Let’s start the movie and I’ll explain afterwards."

"Yeah, right," Akira grinned at him. "I know you too well, I know you think you can get out of it because I’ll forget it by that time."

"You got me there." Ryo didn’t even try to pretend.

Akira picked the movie from the list, but didn’t let it start. "We’ll start the movie after you told me."

Ryo sighed. "Fine."

Akira leaned closer, eager to hear him. Ryo avoided looking at him, twirling the hem of his shirt.

"I don’t want you to think that I don’t care about the things you..." He made a pause, frowning. "About the things you... that you enjoy. So I want to know what makes romantic movies so appealing."

His heart skipped a beat. Without prompting, Akira locked his arm around Ryo’s shoulders (Ryo yelped) and held him close. "That was a very nice thing to say!"

"Thanks, Captain Obvious!" Akira marked down Ryo’s response as embarrassment. He let go of him.

"On to the movie, then!" he exclaimed, pushing the 'play' button.

"What’s the plot?" Ryo asked.

" _Set It Up._ "

"Is that the plot?"

"Oh, I thought you said title," Akira laughed nervously. "The plot is, that, uh, two assistants, they both have insufferable bosses, and in order to have less work to do, they set them up."

Ryo frowned. "Is this not the first time you’re seeing it?"

"I only saw the first five or ten minutes, I think. But I heard it’s good."

Ryo looked at the screen as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. Akira wondered if he should like... ask to cuddle, or something. Would that be weird? Or would it be weird if he _didn’t_ ask? His hands started sweating again. So much for not feeling awkward anymore.

Remembering how Ryo reacted when he had pulled him close before, he decided not to push it. Maybe next time.

Akira took hold of the popcorn.

"You want some?" He held the bag so Ryo could easily reach into it.

Ryo’s mouth quirked up. "Only if it’s not hot anymore," he said, but then put his hand inside, emerging with a fistful of popcorn.

Akira stared in disbelief. "Weren’t you the one who said popcorn didn’t taste good?"

"I said it was debatable. That’s not the same thing."

"Well, technically- ah, nevermind."

Akira shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth (some landed on his shirt, but that didn’t bother him). After he saw Ryo eating them one-by-one, though, he restrained himself. He didn’t want to look like a slob. Ryo _was_ already aware of his eating habits, but still.

When the dialogue started, Akira tried munching more quietly. The movie was in English, and he hadn’t really mastered the language yet. The only reason he knew what was being said was that he had already seen the beginning. After that, he couldn’t understand a single word.

Ryo, who had lived almost ten years in an English-speaking environment, did not have such problems.

"Can you make it louder? I don’t get what they’re saying," Akira said.

"I can put on subtitles," Ryo offered.

"No, that won’t do, reading it with Japanese subtitles would-"

"There’s English subtitles," Ryo interrupted. He paused the movie, opened a panel, and selected ’English’.

"Where did you lose track?" Ryo asked, movie still paused.

"At the fifth minute, I think?"

Ryo rewinded. Akira watched in anticipation. He wasn’t used to reading subtitles. But when they appeared, he was _eternally thankful_ for them. And for Ryo, who turned them on.

During the movie, Akira laughed and _aw!_ -ed out loud, while Ryo remained mostly unresponsive. He let out one little chuckle at the end when a guy poured his drink on the other without prompting, but otherwise nothing.

As the credits rolled, Akira turned to Ryo, who looked rather unaffected.

"Did you like it?" he asked, regardless.

"I think it was... It was _bearable_."

"And by Ryo-standards, that means it was good, right?"

"I guess you could say that."

"You liked it but you won’t admit it, will you?"

"You will never find out."

Akira smiled at him. "You know, I love your humor," he said affectionately. Uh- He didn’t mean to, it- It slipped. He acted as if it didn’t.

Ryo put a hand on his shoulder. "That was a very nice thing to say," he deadpanned, kind of ruining the moment.

"Come on, it didn’t sound _that_ awkward." Akira fidgeted with his hands.

"I’m kidding," Ryo said. "The movie was okay," he added, lightly squeezing Akira’s shoulder. "Romantic films are still not my favourite, but this was worth the time."

Akira almost blurted _I can’t believe you just said that_. "What kind of films are your favourite, then?"

"I actually like series more," Ryo said. He didn’t continue.

"What kind?" Akira prompted.

Ryo grabbed the remote. "Want to watch an episode?"

"Of course."

"There are two series I am watching right now," Ryo said, fumbling with the remote. "It’s the first two from the left."

Akira’s eyes fell on his ’Continue watching’ list.

"You’re watching cartoons?!"

"You don’t know them?"

Akira squinted. He was sure he heard something about _Rick and Morty_ , but didn’t remember anything specific. The other one, _Happy Tree Friends,_ however, was entirely unfamiliar to him.

"You’re watching cartoons," he repeated. "Why are you watching cartoons?"

Ryo looked like he was suppressing a smile. "You’ll see. Choose one."

Akira suspected this was a trap, but didn’t know how.

"Uh... let’s watch  _Happy Tree Friends_ , " he said.

Ryo selected it. While the episode was loading, Akira tried asking him again.

"Are you really watching kid’s cartoons?"

"They’re not kid’s cartoons."

"Yes, they are!"

The episode started out with two anthropomorphic characters at a lemonade stand. One poured lemonade for the other.

Akira was baffled. "You’re right, they’re not for kids. This is more like a kindergarten thing. Even the music, and there's no dialogue, just grumbling.  _Why are you-_ "

"Shh, you’ll see soon enough!" Ryo shushed.

Akira shook his head in disbelief while watching. The character now was cutting a lemon to make more lemonade, careful not to cut her fingers. A nail dropped on the surface of the lemonade stand.

"We’re one minute in and nothing has- WHAT THE FUCK. NO. NO. NOOOOOOOOO!" Akira covered his nose and mouth with his hands.

The character just had _her face ripped off_ by the top of the lemonade stand falling off!

Meanwhile, Ryo was just _chuckling_. Akira spent the remaining minute of the episode screaming "NO" and "WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY". It had an insane amount of gore.

"See, this is what I meant," Ryo said, as the next episode loaded.

Akira turned to him very slowly, horrified. "What the fuck was that?" When Ryo failed to hide his laughter behind his hands, he added: "Dude, how can you watch this?"

"I think it’s hilarious."

Akira touched his temple. "I can’t believe you made me watch that."

Ryo giggled to himself, a sight Akira hadn’t seen before. It made him forget his repulsion towards the show, for some reason.

"Want to see another episode?" Ryo asked, pointing the remote at the screen.

" _Fuck no_." And Ryo smirked. Asshole.

"Want to give _Rick and Morty_ a try, then?"

"Is it animated violence too?"

"Not entirely."

Akira sighed. Then, he got a _horrible_ idea.

He grinned at Ryo. "I have one condition."

"Which is?"

Akira’s grin widened. "You have to hold my hand."

Ryo blinked at him, stunned.

Akira carried on (he _had_ to carry on), even though his face warmed up:

"You see, I am, I am terrified now," Because of a cartoon? Are you serious? "and one way to ensure that, ..." Did someone turn the heating up? It was so hot in here. "that I do not get... _terrified_ again, is that you, um, that you hold my hand. I am very very sure that will make it go away." That did not sound convincing enough. "It is foolproof. _Entirely_ foolproof. Like-"

"That makes sense." Akira thanked the heavens Ryo didn’t let him go on. "I see your point," he said, while dragging his fingers across the remote’s buttons. "I can arrange it. After all, I don’t want you to be... _terrified_ , as you put it."

Ryo held out his hand abruptly, and Akira took it in the clumsiest way possible.

They truly were a match.

Ryo’s hand was surprisingly warm. Akira hoped _his_ hand wasn’t as sweaty as he felt it was. He fidgeted a little, trying to fit their hands more comfortably. Neither dared to try and intertwine their fingers.

"Foolproof now?" Ryo asked, not embarrassed at all. At least that’s what he sounded like.

"Yeah. _Bring it on_."

After Ryo pressed ’Play’, he moved closer to Akira – their forearms were now touching too. Akira looked at him, not paying attention to the TV.

"What?" Ryo asked. "You said you were terrified. I’m only doubling the," he looked at their hands, then back at him, "positive effect I have on you."

Ryo held Akira's gaze. Oh, he _was_ wearing eyeliner. It looked really nice.

"Ah... Yes, uh, thank you."

Ryo's eyes flicked back to the screen. Akira tried playing it cool. It was hard to do when Ryo’s touch felt so nice. Every cell in his body was urging him to get closer, to envelop Ryo in a hug-

The TV, they were watching TV. Akira tried focusing on it. Some old guy was dragging a kid out of bed, it seemed? Why?

As the story unfolded, Akira just kept staring, mouth agape, wondering _what the actual fuck_ was wrong with the creators. By the end of the episode, Akira was giving Ryo a helpless look.

"Can we go back to watching the other show?" he asked, and it made Ryo snort.

"Sure, if that’s what you want." Ryo held up the remote, staring at the screen. He was grinning. Well, by his standards – Ryo rarely showed his emotions on his face. Most people wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between a smiling and a not-smiling Ryo. Akira, however, knew him well enough to notice the little changes of his facial expressions. How he pressed his lips together when annoyed, how he bit them when frustrated. But his favourite was when Ryo's lips quirked up just a little bit – like now –, because that small change was enough to light Ryo's face up.

He found himself staring at him, mind flitting elsewhere.

That was, until Ryo turned back to him. Akira blinked, as if awakened from a dream.

"You know, it’s kind of funny," Ryo said.

"Huh?" His brain refused to reconnect. "What is funny?"

Ryo raised their hands to eye level. "That the first time we held hands was during a _Rick and Morty_ episode."

Akira was convinced that someone _did_ turn the heating up. His face was lobster red, he was sure of it. Ryo, on the other hand, appeared unfazed. Maybe he was even enjoying this - making Akira blush.

"I hope it served it's purpose," Ryo went on, "I mean, I guess the reason you don't want to continue watching is simply a preference. You're not _terrified_ , are you?"

Akira almost said _No, I’m fine_. "Well..." He couldn’t stop himself from smiling. "Maybe tripling the," he tried remembering how Ryo had put it, "the positive effect you have on me, maybe that would help."

This sentence made Ryo squirm. _Oh shit_. "I..." _He is looking away, oh shit, oh shit_. "I am not... not in a huggy mood right now," he muttered.

"Of course! I mean, I didn't mean to pressure you, or anything, that's okay," Akira stammered.

Ryo nodded, but he still looked uncomfortable. Akira deflated. He hadn't meant to- he didn't want to- Oh fuck. Did he just ruin the entire date?

He wanted to let go of his hand, but Ryo did not let him. Akira stared at him questioningly.

"I'm not in a huggy mood," Ryo said. "But holding hands is fine. I don't want you to stop. Um- I mean," He touched the back of his neck with his free hand. When he spoke again, it was rapid, and Akira could barely understand him. "If you need me to hold your hand, that's okay, it's not like it is bad, or uncomfortable, hugging would be too much, but holding hands, that's okay, that is not- not requiring lots of, lot of- I just- I only meant- _You know_."

"Yes, I know," Akira said, his voice quiet. He was grinning, and he couldn't stop it. All this time, he had thought Ryo wasn't affected by their closeness at all - but knowing that his touch had the same effect on Ryo as _his_ touch had on Akira made him feel warm inside.

Ryo nodded. "Good. Let's watch the next episode, then!" he declared, trying to appear collected.

Akira bit back a chuckle. They reached the point where they were both just as embarrassed as the other.

After the fifth episode (or fourth? sixth? who knew), Akira became numb towards the content. Instead of straight-up screaming, he just asked the questions that came into his mind.

"Who's idea was this?" he asked, looking at Ryo. "Who was the asshole who made this?"

Ryo shrugged, eyes on the screen. "I don't know."

"I mean, it's kind of genius. It totally looks like a kindergarten show, but it's not. Man, if I were a dick, I would show this to Taro."

"Taro?"

"Miki's little brother. He's ten."

"I don't understand. If he is ten, he can handle it, can he not?" In the background, a character screamed in pain.

"Well, no. He thinks he is a 'big boy' already, but in reality he is still very much a kid."

Ryo hummed. By the sound of it, right now a character was being sawn into two by a chainsaw. Akira gave a glance – yes, chainsaw. And a lot of blood. Why were they still watching this?

Ryo fidgeted in his seat, his arm brushing against Akira's as he moved.

Oh, right. That's why.

Still, Akira preferred they watched something else. What, though? A romantic movie would definitely be a more fitting choice for a date – but then again, Ryo did not like them. And they had already watched one. Akira did scribble down some titles, but he did not want to show off his entire collection right on their first date. Maybe there was a movie Ryo wanted to see?

Ryo's eyes were focused on the screen. How could Akira get him to look at him? His mind was not helpful at all – it only kept chanting _Ryo_ and _hot_ , and like, that was true, but _come on_ , he needed actual ideas.

They were holding hands, his brain reminded him. That was a wonderful starting point. If Akira did the thumb rub thing to get Ryo's attention, would it be effective? He suspected it would get an immediate reaction. Which meant he had to know what he was going to say.

"Do you want something to drink?" Ryo suddenly asked.

"Wha- " Akira had to take a moment. "I mean, yeah, sure."

Ryo started standing up, but then Akira remembered the soda and he gently tugged on his hand, pulling him back. Ryo let him, but judging by his look, he did not understand what was going on.

"I brought soda, I'll go get it," Akira explained.

"...I see." Was all Ryo said, staring at him.

Akira let go of his hand (very reluctantly, to be honest), and went to fetch the bag. He had to stop himself from going too fast, otherwise he feared he'd give himself away- though, he was sure Ryo couldn't know _what_ kind of soda he had.

And because it wasn't just _any_ soda, Akira couldn't simply present it to Ryo without any kind of festivity!

He didn't take the bottle out of the bag, and hid it behind his back so Ryo couldn't see. As he approached the couch, Ryo was already giving him a suspicious look.

"Close your eyes," Akira said, a huge grin forming on his mouth.

Ryo cocked an eyebrow.

"Just do it! It's a surprise."

"You won't spill it on me, will you?"

"I am kind of trying to sweep you off your feet, so, no."

He wasn't sure if that micro-second of Ryo's mouth twitching could be read as a smile. But he finally closed his eyes (not without an exaggerated sigh, though). Akira attempted to go slowly, so the bag wouldn't make a noise.

Also because drama.

Ryo was making faces. He occasionally pressed his eyes tighter together, eyebrows forming various shapes. Akira was standing next to him, contemplating how to give the soda to him. Remove the bag? Keep it on? Damn, he should have bought a nicer bag. Any other bag. Not a simple, white, plastic one.

"Have you changed your mind about spilling it on me? Is that why you are hesitating? You don't know how to tell me?"

"Remember that thing I said about sweeping you off your feet?"

"Well, if you do spill something on me, you surely will get me _on_ my feet."

Akira guffawed. "What is it with you and people spilling something on you?" His face turned blank. "Wait. This isn't some American fetish joke again, is it-"

Ryo snorted. "No, no, I'm just kidding. When did I ever tell you about such a joke, anyway?"

"Like the one with the magic bread? That was like yesterday."

"It was like weeks ago."

"What about the one with grapes?"

Ryo frowned. " _Grapes_?"

"I don't know, it was some long video... that changed a lot?"

"You mean... vine compilations?"

"Maybe? I don't know. It was weird." Akira tried giving him a stern look, but he failed for two reasons: one, he wasn't mad at all, and two, Ryo couldn't see it. "You have sent me one of those this morning. I don't know what these Americans think, with their weird... _fetish_ videos."

"Akira," Ryo breathed. He sounded like someone who had trouble containing his laughter. "That was not... it wasn't-" He covered his mouth with his hands, failing to hide his mirth. His shoulders shook as he laughed silently.

Akira gaped. He did not know why Ryo was laughing. Not that he was complaining: it was _definitely_ a good look on him. It had something to do with the thing Akira had said before. If he continued, would he laugh even more?

"Can you imagine how many videos called _vines that butter my eggroll_ that site has suggested after that?" Ryo buried his entire face in his hands, laugh increasing in sound. "How obscene! What can this 'eggroll' mean, I wonder? And what does the butter stand for?" Ryo's laugh started sounding hysterical.

He looked up at Akira, his entire body shaking. "Stop!" he choked, "Please- please stop!"

Little did he know, Akira couldn't go on even if he wanted to; he had started giggling, too.

They spent the next minute cackling; and then the one after that, because whenever they looked at each other, they started again.

As they calmed down, Akira straightened himself. "Alright, close your eyes again."

"Can't you just show it to me?"

"No!"

Ryo sighed, closing his eyes again. Akira settled for setting the bag down in front of him, placing the handles into Ryo's hands.

"Okay," he said, taking a step back to have a good look at his face. "Now you can look."

Ryo inspected the bag, knitting his eyebrows together. He reached inside. Akira held his breath as he took the bottle of orange soda out. For one or two moments, Ryo seemed confused; then, his eyes widened.

"Is this...?" He gaped at Akira.

"Yes! It is!" he answered, enthusiastic.

Akira plopped down onto the couch with so much force it almost launched Ryo off of it. Ryo barely noticed. He was looking at the soda like he was questioning whether or not this was a dream.

"But... I didn't know they were still selling it," Ryo blurted. He turned the bottle, reading the label. "How did you get this?"

Akira moved a little closer to him. "Oh, I bought it in that store. You know."

Ryo stared at him, surprised. "But isn't that by your parent's place? On the other side of town?"

"It is."

"It's a three hour long travel."

"Only one with a motorbike."

Ryo looked at the bottle again, blinking sheepishly. He was completely dumbfounded. Akira concluded Mission Sweeping Ryo Off His Feet had been accomplished.

"I can't believe you remembered," Ryo muttered.

"Of course I remembered! You drank it all the time when we were kids. One time you refused to drink anything but this all day, and in the afternoon you threw up on my favourite shirt."

" _That's_ how you remembered it?"

"It is one of the clearest memories of my childhood."

"Way to ruin the moment, Akira!" Ryo pushed his shoulder half-heartedly. " _Unbelievable_."

Akira giggled at his clumsy attempt. Ryo didn't seem mad at all – if anything, he was amused.

Ryo watched Akira's unabashed face for a while, then his lips quirked up. He took Akira's hand – this time he even intertwined their fingers.

Akira suddenly forgot how to breathe; his head was in the clouds.

"Anyway... thank you," Ryo said. "That really _was_ a very nice thing to... do."

Akira's smile threatened to stretch the muscles on his face out. He was in a state where he said the first thing that came into mind:

"I see what you did there." His face heated up. "I mean, you're welcome, that was what I wanted to say!"

Ryo didn't mind his minor slip-up at all. For some time, there was comfortable silence - both of them were preoccupied by their hands touching like _this_.

Akira decided this was the perfect time to do the thumb rub thing.

"So," he said, thumb stroking Ryo's hand, "how about we watch something else?"

When Ryo didn't respond, he looked at his face: Ryo's gaze was fixed on their hands. Probably on Akira's thumb. To test it, Akira stopped it – yes, it was his thumb, he concluded, as Ryo's eyes wandered back to Akira's face a moment later.

"You... you said something?" Ryo stammered.

Akira chuckled. "I asked if we could watch something else."

"...Oh."

He sounded like he was expecting something else, and it stopped Akira from going on. He examined Ryo's face – lips parted, eyes a little wide, searching for clues to find out Akira's next move. He looked vulnerable – something he only let Akira see.

Akira wondered what would happen if he reached out and caressed his cheek, or stroked his hair. Would Ryo melt into the touch? Let him lean close and brush his lips against his? Were his lips as soft as he imagined?

The thought of kissing Ryo made his heart flutter. Akira gazed into his eyes, not sure if he had the permission to go for it.

Ryo blinked at him rapidly. "Do you- do you want a taste?" he asked, his voice sounding a little off.

Akira's eyes fell on his lips. "Yeah."

He started leaning closer, when Ryo clarified: "No, I mean... the soda. Do you want to...? Because I don't remember you ever trying it, and..."

How was it possible to be _this_ awkward in the span of two and a half hours?

"OH." Akira exclaimed. " _OH_. That. The soda. Yes. Yes, I want to. Thanks."

He attempted to smile at Ryo, but the latter seemed too embarrassed to notice it. Ryo simply got up. As he went to the kitchen, Akira buried his face in his hands, face burning. He tried telling his anxiety he would recover from this, but the asshole was pretty insistent right now: _You should just get up and leave, he won't miss you at all- Shut up!_

Ryo returned with two glasses. Akira watched as he poured the drinks.

"I have a faint memory that I tried this before and did not like it," he said.

Ryo shrugged. "You may remember incorrectly. Trust me, you'll like it."

Akira grabbed a glass and downed it in one go (it was orange soda, the kind which, for some reason, had an awful taste, but Akira was not going to let that show on his face). Ryo, who at least tried to look like he had manners, took a careful sip. Then, he literally chugged the entire glass, because Akira was a bad influence. He then poured another glass, but when he caught Akira watching him with an amused look, he purposefully drank in a slow pace. Akira didn't understand why he liked the taste so much (maybe because it reminded him of his childhood?), but seeing him so eager made up for it.

"Anyway." Akira held out his hand for Ryo to take. "You wanna watch something else? Another movie?"

Ryo put the glass down. "No. I'd rather take a break." He slipped his hand back into Akira's, lightly squeezing.

Akira leaned back on the couch, Ryo following suit. As they looked at each other, Akira noticed Ryo's eyes again.

"I've been meaning to ask." Ryo tilted his head at that. "How come you have make-up on? I've never seen you do that before."

"Oh." Ryo raised his fingers to his eyes, self-conscious. "Whenever I have it on, I always end up smearing it somehow. It's harder to correct it when I'm out than when I'm at home so I don't really do it in public."

"I see," Akira said, examining him closer. "The first time I tried eyeliner I accidentally got a drop into my eye."

 Ryo frowned. " _How_...?"

"To this day I'm not sure."

Ryo shook his head, his smile forming as he examined Akira. Akira expected him to comment something, but he didn't. Instead, Ryo's eyes traced his features, and although he tried to hide it, he seemed particularly interested in gazing at Akira's lips. Akira wasn't sure how to proceed. Did Ryo want to kiss _now_...? He felt a little lost. It's not like he could just ask him, right?

Well, maybe it was worth a shot.

"Hey, Ryo-chan?"

"Hmm?" Ryo was so pretty. He fixed Akira with his eyes, his pupils had expanded, and he was parting his lips again, fuck, Akira wanted nothing more than to lean in and finally, finally-

His heart threatened to leap out of his chest. Akira cleared his throat, trying to get himself together.

"Do you..." _Don't chicken out, don't chicken out, don't chicken out_ , "Do you want a, a taste? In, uh, in a kissing way?"

The moment he asked the question he realized how weird the word "taste" sounded like in this context, but it was already out, and there was absolutely no turning back now. Akira stared into Ryo's eyes, waiting to be judged.

Nothing could have prepared him for Ryo's response: instead of a verbal affirmation, he just straight-up dived in. The only problem was, that Ryo had totally miscalculated the speed, and as he closed the space between them, their noses clashed. They both let out a painful groan, letting go of the other's hand to touch where it hurt.

"I'm sorry," Ryo said, voice nasal. "I just, I only wanted to be bold."

"It's the thought that counts," Akira joked, voice also nasal. He rubbed his nose some more, as if that could magically make the pain disappear. He gazed at Ryo, who now looked rather hesitant to continue.

"Let's just try again," Akira suggested, his smile encouraging. "How about you go that way," he gestured with his head, "and I go this way?"

Judging from Ryo's expression, he liked the idea. This time, he leaned in slower, and very carefully. When he was close enough, Akira moved forward too, meeting him in the middle. For a split second, it occurred to him that if they kissed now, there was a possibility that he could taste the soda, but the thought left him the moment he pressed his mouth to Ryo's.

Ryo's lips _were_ as soft as Akira had imagined; what he did not expect is how being so close to him, with their faces touching, would feel, the way it ignited every inch of his body, urging him to cup Ryo's cheek, entangle his fingers in his hair, pull him close and never, ever let go. And Ryo felt the same way, he concluded, when his arm came around Akira's waist, pulling lightly. Akira let out a breathless chuckle, breaking their kiss to move closer, wrapping his arms around his neck. He rested his forehead against Ryo's, eyes tracing his features as the other had done just a minute ago.

"I like kissing you," Akira murmured, grinning.

"Let's not stop, then," Ryo whispered, connecting their lips again.

Akira tightened his arms around him, allowing himself to get lost in the feeling of Ryo's touch. He returned Ryo's hesitant kisses with eagerness, trying to loosen him up further. He succeeded more or less, as Ryo wrapped his other arm around his waist too, although not pulling him any closer.

When they parted, they were both panting, faces flushed. Akira bumped his nose against Ryo's, beaming. He brought his hand to his mouth, stroking Ryo's soft lips with his thumb. He had _kissed_ them. He had kissed him. _More than once._

His gesture made Ryo turn red – it wasn't a sight Akira was used to, and he examined him closely, attempting to commit his expression to memory. That is, until Ryo pried his hand away.

"Stop it," he muttered. "You're making me blush."

"Yeah, that's the idea." Akira's grin stretched ear to ear. He freed his hand and put it back around Ryo's neck, petting his skin.

"No, really." Ryo took hold of his hands, removing them from around his neck. "It's too much."

Akira had fucked up again. "I'm sorry," he said, withdrawing his hands completely. "I should have stopped."

"If you like, you can still hold my hand, though."

Akira didn't need to be told twice. They didn't intertwine their fingers, like last time, but Akira was more than happy this way.

They spent the rest of the evening binge-watching _Brooklyn-Nine-Nine_ (which was an excellent choice, if Akira was honest). When it was time for him to leave, Ryo accompanied him to his motorbike, which was the best thing ever, because the whole time he was holding Akira's hand, and they had approached the elevator _while holding hands,_ stood in the elevator _while holding hands_ , then finally they walked over to his bike _while holding hands_ , and Akira's heart almost exploded from the amount of happiness it made him feel. He didn't want this day to end.

He had his back to the vehicle, eyes on Ryo. Ryo gave a glance behind him.

"Is it working alright?" he asked.

"Of course." Akira didn't bother looking. "You think I wouldn't tell you if it didn't?"

"Just wanted to make sure," Ryo said.

Akira took his other hand too, held them close to his chest. "I had a lot of fun today," he said, voice suddenly quiet.

"Me too," Ryo said.

A few awkward seconds in silence, then:

"You know, I think you should wear more things that aren't white. You could totally pull it off," Akira said, looking him up and down.

Ryo snorted. "I was wondering when you would comment on that. On that note, I think _you_ should wear more things that aren't _black_."

"What, I'm not wearing black right now. I almost never wear black."

"Because you spend most of your weekdays in your white school uniform. But I bet if you opened your closet it would be pitch black inside."

"Of course it would be. I already came out, there's no need for the lights anymore."

It took Ryo a moment to get the joke- "Akira, no," he groaned.

Akira laughed. "Akira, yes."

Ryo only shook his head.

"You really need to go now, though," he said. "It's late." He let go of his hands.

Akira sighed, giving in. He mounted the motorbike, putting on his helmet.

"When will I see you?" he asked. The strap popped as he shut it in.

Ryo crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Next Thursday. I thought you remembered."

"Oh, yes, right." How could he forget? "The party. What was it's name again, Saber-toothed tiger?"

"Sabbath."

**Author's Note:**

> I legit didn't remember the word saber-tooth so I wrote "sabrecat" instead and didn't understand why it was marked red. Why am I like this
> 
> Listen,,,, Ryo fell in love with Pre-Amon Akira,,,, and you can't change my mind. Also they are both dumbasses and that needs to be represented
> 
> So originally this had a sentence that went "It's two hours by public transport" but since then I have watched a video about it and actually you don't have that much public transport in Japan and you kinda just walk everywhere.
> 
> I imagine that Ryo has trouble with getting touched (in any sense), so even though he likes touching Akira and being touched by Akira he has to get used to it, which is why I cut some details from their kiss(es). It broke my heart because I like fluff a lot, but at least I can use those lines in future fics :D
> 
> I actually haven't written AND finished anything in like 4-5 years, so I'm just glad I finally did. I want to write more about these two but honestly college is kicking my ass so idk. I literally ignored my studies to write this and the worst part is that I don't feel any remorse about it
> 
> Anyway if you think the Fluff and Humor and Mutual Pining tags fit very well, please leave comments & kudos or send me an ask on [tumblr](https://transparentsheepdeer.tumblr.com)! :)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
